


It's Very Nice

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi is ready for their first kiss.  Maybe Kaiba is, too.





	It's Very Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 40 of 50 Days of Pupship: A kiss

They had been dating for about three months when Jounouchi brought up the fact that they hadn't yet kissed.

"It's just kind of a big deal, you know?" he said. "It's one of the first things people do in a relationship."

"Obviously not everyone."

"Only you."

Kaiba frowned. "I don't like kissing."

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Jounouchi asked.

"No. But I know I wouldn't like it," Kaiba said. "It's too wet."

"They don't have to be. Look." Jounouchi scooted closer to him. "Watch, just let me give you a quick kiss, OK?"

Kaiba made a face. "Fine. If it'll make you happy."

"It will."

Kaiba closed his eyes. "Go ahead."

Jounouchi kissed his lips, gently and with just a little pressure.

"There, you see? No harm done."

Kaiba opened his eyes again. "Fine. That was perfectly adequate."

"And that's a basic kiss."

"Perfunctory, but it will do."

Jounouchi looked at him. "Seriously? That did nothing for you?"

"Should it have?"

"Yeah. Kissing feels good. It's supposed to, anyway."

"Maybe you didn't do it right."

Jounouchi pressed his lips together. "I did it fine."

"Well, I didn't feel anything, so you must have done it wrong."

"OK, then. Let me try again."

Kaiba sighed. "You may."

Jounouchi kissed him a little harder. "Now?"

"Nothing."

Jounouchi kissed him again. "Anything?"

"Maybe you need to try something different."

Jounouchi frowned, then wrapped his arms around Kaiba and kissed him deeply. After a moment, Kaiba's stiffness abated and he leaned into the kiss, his lips moving with Jounouchi's. Finally, Jounouchi pulled back, just enough so they were nose to nose.

"Well?"

"I think so," Kaiba said. "But you might need more practice."

Jounouchi shook his head. "You son of a bitch. This was all to make me kiss you on your terms, wasn't it?"

Kaiba smirked. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I'll work you," Jounouchi said, before pulling Kaiba in for another smoldering kiss. Not too bad for their first attempt, if Kaiba said so himself.


End file.
